Moctor Who: Touch but Don't Look
by Mythcatcher
Summary: A fluff piece in which the final Doctor meets an unlikely companion. Like the rest of the Moctor Who series, this is a spoof of Dr. Who with some suggestive humor throughout it. Rated T for sensual humor.


Touch but Don't Look

The Doctor crept toward the graveyard and closer to the mist. He looked over both shoulders. No one was there. He was alone, for now. "Good thing I left Random back at the restaurant. A place like this could be dangerous for her," he told himself. "Then again, I could rescue her if anything happened. I always do. Nah, she'd have more fun at the restaurant. Besides, I'll be back soon anyway." He switched on his Sonic Screwdriver and walked into the mist.

Nothing but gray surrounded the Time lord. The light from the screwdriver gave him just enough vision to avoid tripping on the grave stones at his feet. He tapped the screwdriver for a signal and checked the readings. Still nothing – wait, there was one. Immediately, the Doctor faced the detected creature and stared in its direction.

The Time lord could only see fog, but he knew better than to look away from what was hiding right in front of him. He held up a hand and spoke without closing his blue eye. "Hullo, I know you're there. I just want to talk. You're hungry, so I'll help. In a moment, I'm going to close my eyes, and you're going to send me back to before I was born." He opened his brown eye as his blue eye shut and continued. "But if you want an offer beyond anything you've ever had, you'll come with me to the same time." The Doctor switched off the Sonic Screwdriver and put it in his pocket. He held out empty palms and opened both eyes. "There, no TARDIS, no Sonic Screwdriver, no tricks. Please, come with me to the past, and let me help you." The Time lord lifted his head and shut both eyes. "Hello, Sweetie," he whispered as the weeping angel charged at him and grabbed his face.

The Doctor opened his eyes to find himself on an empty, dusty planet. A few stars could be seen in the sky. In front of him, there stood the stone statue of a winged woman. Her hands were folded, and her head tilted to one side.

The Time lord smiled broadly. "You know what? You're the first angel to take me up on my offer. So now you're probably wondering why I am doing this." His heterochromatic eyes cast downward; it did not matter if the angel was out of the quantum lock now. "I can't take it anymore. I don't want you or your kind to be so… alone." He looked up to find that the angel had not moved. He spoke again. "You can feed off of me a bit, but more importantly, you'll see what it is to have a friend. I know this is risky, but you know what else?" His smile returned. "I'm the Doctor. I've risked my life countless times to save the universe. Risking me again for just one more lifeform won't hurt."

The Doctor took a step toward the angel. "So here's what we'll do. As you interact with me, you will follow me to wherever, or I should say whenever, you send me off too. Remember, whatever you do, don't kill me or feed off of me too much. If I die, so does your offer of a real friend and a lifetime food source. Got it? I hope so, because I'm closing my eyes now."

He shut his eyes and gave the angel a few more instructions with examples. "Safety first, when I flinch like this, stop whatever you are doing at once because it's hurting. If I stay neutral like this, you can continue what you're doing. And if I smile like this, by all means, go for it and keep at it, because you're doing it right. I'll keep my eyes closed, so that you can move. Ready?"  
No answer.

The Doctor shrugged. "I can't see you, so I'll assume you are. See this?" He held up a hand. "This is a hand. You've got two of them also. Press one of yours to mine, and remember to follow me to the past as we touch."

Again the Time lord was yanked into the past, but as it was happening, he felt cold, smooth stone pressing his palm and fingers. He gasped in awe at the result. "Teara," he concluded. "Your name is Teara."

A delicate laugh and flutter of wings came from the angel. She enclosed her fingers around the Time lord's hand.

The Doctor nodded. "There you go, you got the idea-oh aagh! Not that tight. That's better. All righty, Teara, with the safety rules in mind, use your hands and uh, have at it! See what a body is like when you're not hunting it." He waited patiently as Teara traced her fingers along his arms, up his neck, and to his face. Teara began poking a curious finger up the Doctor's nostril, but he quickly pulled away from it to stop her. She tugged his black hair but stopped at the Doctor's wince and instead combed her fingers through it. The Time lord had become numb to the passing through time and focused on the chilling, soothing, pressure of Teara's hands.

"Not bad," said the Doctor. "I think you're ready for the next step. Although it's going to be bloomin' dangerous." He pointed to his mouth. "You're going to do this with your lips," he puckered before continuing. "And then, press your mouth against mine. You're going to kiss me. But not too long, or that could kill me, unfortunately. Anywho, give it a try." He puckered and waited.

Teara pressed a finger against the Doctor's lips and then held the side of his head still. There was a pause of anticipation, and their mouths collided; causing the Doctor to grunt from the sudden impact of the stone-like lips. Teara pulled back just as quickly.

The Timelord grinned and kept his eyes closed. "Wow, but I think you hit my tooth, umph—" Teara pulled him in for another kiss. She migrated away from his mouth and planted kisses on the rest of his face. The Doctor lowered himself to a sitting position as Teara kissed him and stroked him. He tried to kiss her in return but had difficulty with his eyes closed, so he simply talked to her instead. "Oh, Teara, that is something else."

Teara's hand ventured to the collar of the Doctor's shirt. She brushed a finger inside to check what was there.

The Doctor shivered in delight. "Just me in there, Teara. Yeah, clothes, that's a new one for you, huh?"

*Pop*

"Teara?"

*Pop, pop, pop*

"Teara," the Doctor scolded when he realized what the angel had done. Without any hesitation, Teara had pulled all four buttons off the Doctor's shirt as if they were blueberries. The Time lord clenched his teeth as an unexpected breeze swept over his now exposed torso. Teara opened the shirt wide to examine what it hid.

"Oh, that's cold!" The Doctor exclaimed and nearly opened his eyes when a palm like stone pressed on his belly. Its fingers moved to encircle his waist, and another finger ventured down his navel. The Time lord jerked back with a slight giggle. "Teara, what's got into you? Teara? TearAHAHAHA—" he fell to the ground and desperately tried to squirm away as Teara dug her fingers into his sides.

The Doctor hated to admit it, but this final regeneration of his had all senses enhanced, including touch which made him ridiculously ticklish. Even worse was the fact that Teara could move at breathtaking speed. No matter how the Doctor curled up on himself, Teara was too fast and easily found a sensitive spot to exploit. Her fingers raced across his ribs like lightning, down his stomach, up his back, under his arms, along his neck, and in other vicious cycles. She laughed with him and kept tickling. The Doctor laughed and kicked but was no match for Teara's speed. "Tearhaha! Teara! Please stohahap! I haHAte this!"

Then it occurred to the Doctor why Teara continued tormenting him. His plea came in a shriek. "Teara PLEASE! I knowohoha I'm smiling, but I dohohon't like it! T-trust me and stop!"

Teara giggled and stopped the torture. She fell upon the Doctor with a big hug and returned to caressing him. Her head nuzzled against his neck.

The Time lord returned the hug. He caught his breath and began purring. "Ah, that's more like it. It's so…cool-brilliant-fantastic!"

Teara's nails gently scratched down the Doctor's still vulnerable torso.

The Doctor furrowed the brows of his closed eyes in curiosity. "Oh Teara? What are you doing? I like this, but I think I'm starting to like it a little too much." A hand went down the front of his trousers. It did not matter how fast a weeping angel was, because in this instant, the Doctor was faster. He jolted and sat up away from the hand. "I have to open my eyes now!" he declared as he looked upon his frozen companion.

He buckled his coat over his button less shirt. "That was fun. Next time, you can learn about personal boundaries. And now, we go back to the present day… With this!" The Doctor pulled a blue pecan-sized TARDIS out of his shoe. "Don't worry! It's bigger on the inside than on the outside." He attempted to squeeze his nose through the door. "Although getting inside it is the hard part." The Time lord struggled to push his head into the TARDIS and finally sighed in defeat. "That won't work… I've got it!" He pulled off a glove, held it out for Teara, and shut his eyes. "Put that on, and we'll both put a finger through the TARDIS door."

Teara took the glove. Then they each squeezed a gloved finger into the tiny door and clung tight. The Doctor opened an eye to make sure Teara was there and closed it again. "Lil' Blue Box, show us what you've got."

A whirring sound came from inside the TARDIS, and the universe contents blended together. With a thunderous boom, the Time lord and angel were violently pulled forward in time. The Doctor's eyes bulged. He screamed, but the sound was left behind or elsewhere. Teara remained motionless in a quantum lock. The rapidly passing time and space threatened to rip them apart. Suddenly, all went quiet, and they were back in the graveyard.

"Woah!" The Doctor exclaimed and tried to smooth down his hair standing on end. "Wait 'til you try my other TARDIS. This way." He led Teara out of the graveyard and opened the door to the Police Box sized TARDIS. "After you, Love." He closed his eyes.

Teara laughed and fluttered through the entrance.

The Doctor followed Teara inside and closed the door. He bit his lip, raised his fists, and gave a little hop of victory. "Oh, the Whovians and BBC are going to come at us when they hear about this! Amiright, Teara?"

Teara clapped in agreement.

The Doctor set the TARDIS to return to Random's location. He sighed and spoke to his beloved TARDIS. "Today, no that's not right, long ago, before I was born, I experienced two of the most phenomenal sensations in my life. First: Snogging a weeping angel while traveling backward through time. It was absolutely lovely, and I didn't even see it happen! And second: Traveling through time and space by a finger."


End file.
